


Stony 32323

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [10]
Category: Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: AU, M/M, Tierra 32323
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Steve y Tony eran una pareja feliz de bailarines. Cuando él aparecio en sus vidas, todos se terminó para ellos.





	Stony 32323

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFP3NmP2NxI

El humo de cigarro inundaba el bar, la música lenta invitó a las personas a bailar. Entró pasando por la multitud que danzaba alrededor, saludo a algunos amigos y a algunas señoritas que le sonreían de forma coqueta. Era inevitable, pese a los años parecía no haber envejecido físicamente cuando ya todos sus amigos parecían consumidos por el tiempo. Gratamente lo saludaban al verlo cuando uno de ellos le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que mirara al rincón del bar.

Entre el humo apenas pudo distinguirlo pero sabía quién era. Esa silueta elegante, ese puro en la boca y ese cabello cano no le habían quitado la belleza de sus años más dulces. Aunque ahora el rostro serio, casi amargado, eran lo único que lo caracterizaba. Siempre con el ceño fruncido, igual que él.

Suspiró profundamente y pidió un trago, se lo dieron y se acercó a una mesa a un lado de él. Se sentó para quedar de frente y solo se miraron. Como si al verse de nuevo el mundo diera vueltas, los ceños fruncidos desaparecieron de sus rostros y se suavizó el contacto de sus miradas. Las respiraciones comenzaron ir a la par, él dejó su puro limpiándose los labios, él dejó su trago para mirarlo como si suplicara.

Una música conocida sonó en el lugar, una canción de ese tipo de bares. El cuerpo de ambos se tensó. Era esa canción que hace tanto no escuchaban. Steve se levantó tras dejar su trago para acercarse a él y ofrecerle su mano. Un último baile, seguro eso podrían ofrecerse. Tony lo miró, lo meditó por unos segundos, sujetó la mano para levantarse. Fueron al centro de la pista y tomaron posición. Solo se miraron, pegaron sus cuerpos y con esa sensación conocida, comenzaron a bailar ese suave danzón.

_Luz, roja es la luz_  
_Luz de neón que anuncia el lugar_  
_Baile kumbala bar_  
_Y adentro la noche es música y pasión_

***

Se conocieron en ese concurso de baile de su adolescencia. Tony era espectacular y seductor en sus pasos. Steve parecía un príncipe en la pista. Ambos competían y todo mundo los tomaba de rivales. La diferencia es que ellos jamás lo vieron así. Ambos habían quedado empate con sus respectivas parejas, el baile de la competencia final decidiría al ganador pero era tanta la admiración el uno por el otro que decidieron no competir y quedar empate.

Fue un hecho histórico pero todos lo aceptaron.

Tras el evento, Steve se acercó a Tony a felicitarlo. Se abrazaron y como si hubiera existido una extraña conexión entre ellos, solo se sonrieron apenados, como los dos tontos adolescentes que eran. Esa noche, tras la premiación hubo una fiesta donde por segunda vez tuvieron contacto con el otro.

-Tony-dijo Howard, su padre, trayendo a Steve a su lado-. Te presento a Steven Rogers-ambos quedaron absortos en la mirada del otro. Como si la respiración faltara-. Este es mi hijo, Anthony Stark-concluyó Howard. Ambos se saludaron de mano, fue como si chispas salieran de los ojos del otro. Era un efecto difícil de entender pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo los ponían nerviosos.

Esa fiesta paso sin percances. Recibían los saludos de las personas, bebían un poco pues ya casi estaban en edad para tomar. Respiraban con fuerza por los nervios, se miraban de reojo y seguían sonriendo hasta que el mundo se olvidó de ellos. Salieron discretamente a la terraza a tomar aire, beber un poco más y conocerse. Se sentían tan compatibles que era inevitable la cercanía. Tony queriendo impresionarlo y Steve escuchando atentamente, embelesado por Tony.

La convivencia tras la fiesta del triunfo fue inevitable. Los entrenamientos, las conferencias y las fiestas fueron las ocasiones donde podían verse, hablar un poco en privado y entender mejor porque había cierta obsesión por el otro. Fue en una de esas tantas fiestas que ocurrió. Tal vez tomaron un poco más de lo que se les habían permitido, salieron huyendo de la fiesta para ir a tirarse a un parque mientras reían. Bajo el frío de la noche y el manto de las estrellas, compartieron un  beso que parecía ser el deseo de ambos desde hace algún tiempo.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios se hincharon, sus rostros estaban más sonrojados por el deseo que por la embriaguez del alcohol. Se separaron para mirarse sorprendidos. Pudieron haberlo negado, pudieron decir que solo fue el alcohol pero cuando lo notaron ya estaba pasando de nuevo. Sus bocas se entendían, sus cuerpos se pegaban más tratando de satisfacer su necesidad por el otro y la noche los protegía del mundo.

***

Empezaron los rumores respecto a su relación, al inicio lo negaron pues parecía ser un peso demasiado grande para dos jóvenes promesas del baile pero con el tiempo fue inevitable ocultarlo. Cuando se abrió la categoría de baile entre dos hombres, ambos aceptaron su relación para entrar en esta categoría. Las bullas y los malos comentarios no se hicieron esperar pero al final les daba lo mismo. Ellos estaban en una relación y era lo único que les importaba. Jamás se habían sentido tan felices, además de que sus padres lo permitieron pues la convivencia en los entrenamientos lo dejaba muy en claro.

Las objeciones terminaron cuando Steve y Tony ganaron el primer campeonato como pareja. Nadie tenía mucha fe en ellos, jamás habían estado en una categoría de ese tipo y con los estilos de ambos seguramente tendrían errores. Pero fueron estos mismos los que les ayudaron a ganar. Eran su primera interpretación en público y darían todo porque saliera bien. Los estilos de ambos se acoplaban tan bien y parecía que hacían el amor en la misma pista de baile que fue la interpretación que los posicionó por varios años como los mejores del mundo.

Todos aplaudieron ante tan magnífica interpretación, una urgencia en ellos apareció de pronto. Tras la calificación fueron a los vestidores a descansar, quisieron evitar el contacto pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban en los baños besándose. Tony tenía a Steve aprisionado contra la pared, lo abrazaba del cuello mientras sentía todo el deseo recorrerle el cuerpo. Steve también lo abrazaba con fuerza, le exigía estar más cerca. Unas voces en los baños los hicieron dudar, Steve lo cargo para que solo se viera un par de pies sin dejar de besarse. Tras volver a quedar solos, se separaron para conseguir aire. Sus cuerpos estaban excitados y solo pudieron volverse a besar.

Y fue después de esa interpretación que lo augurado ocurrió. Tras la fiesta en ese lujoso hotel, Steve y Tony estuvieron juntos de esa forma por primera vez. Se ocultaron en su habitación compartida, primero fueron pláticas mientras tomaban el champagne que se robaron y de pronto los besos fueron inevitables. El contacto fue más necesario y la ropa más estorbosa.

Cuando entendieron lo que ocurría, Steve estaba sobre Tony… más bien dentro de Tony haciéndolo gemir. Era la sensación más extraña pero más satisfactoria para ambos. Sus cuerpos desnudos, el deseo que los conectaba sintiendo su piel contra la del otro. Los besos necesitados y esas caricias suaves y torpes ante la primera vez de ambos. No sabían cómo hacerlo pero el mismo deseo les daba indicaciones. Ahí fue donde notaron que dejaban de ser unos niños.

El cuerpo de Tony era hermoso, una tentación para quien lo viera. Steve se sentía feliz de que se fijara en él y no en nadie más. Tony le sonreía, le acariciaba los músculos y los labios. Steve era apuesto, con esa sonrisa de príncipe y esos ojos azules gentiles que lo cautivaban. Podía perderse en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el cuerpo de ese rubio mientras se movía con suavidad pese a lo ansioso que estaba por volverlo loco. Lo cuidaba para no dañarlo y moría de ternura por eso.

Tras caricias temerosas, se besaron. Steve salió de Tony quien sentía cierto dolor tras la primera vez. Había sido una primera vez bastante buena pero no quitaba los errores que con el tiempo irían arreglando. Para compensar un poco, lo masturbo mientras repartía besos en el cuerpo y caricias dulces. Steve se abrazó al pecho de Tony, este le acarició el cabello y sobó la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Le besó la cabeza.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo Steve, Tony rió acariciándole la mejilla.   
-Para mí también eres perfecto.

Se besaron sintiendo sus emociones recorrer su cuerpo.

***

La pareja parecía cada vez más enamorada.

Pasaron dos campeonatos más para que Steve lo decidiera. Cuando fueron premiados como los grandes campeones internacionales, Steve tomó el micrófono y tras uno de los discursos más cursis que Tony pudo escuchar, Steve se hincó ante él para pedirle matrimonio. Tony sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, primero por ganar y ahora esto. Ante la vista del mundo y el silencio del lugar, Tony solo afirmó arrojándose a Steve dándole un beso.

Todos aplaudieron.

Tras las felicitaciones de amigos y familiares, Steve y Tony volvieron al hotel dejando la fiesta de lado. Urgidos por la felicidad, Steve y Tony hicieron el amor por primera vez. No era simple sexo por urgencia sino realmente demostrarse el amor que sentían, la felicidad que los podía conectar. Se abrazaban deseando fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, las caricias eran con amor, los besos iban acompañados de risas y miradas tiernas. El uno para el otro se habían vuelto necesarios.

Steve estaba sentado en la cama y tenía a Tony montado en su regazo. Se daban caricias suaves, besitos en alguna parte del pecho y se miraban a los ojos como adivinando su pensamiento. Como tontos, chocaban sus narices, luego Steve le mordía la barbilla y tras una risa enamorada, se besaban de nuevo. Todo el tiempo Tony miraban de reojo el anillo que le había dado Steve como si no pudiera creerlo o lo estuviera imaginado.

-Es real-dijo Steve adivinando su pensamiento, Tony sonrió y le dió otro beso.   
-¿Estas seguro? Si me elijes no habrá vuelta atrás.   
-Esa es la idea.   
-¿Por qué ahora?   
-Porque quiero asegurarme de que nadie más venga y te quite de mi lado. Te amo todo y quiero que todo tú te quedes conmigo...-Tony sonrió con una mirada embelesada-. ¿Estas seguro de aceptar?-los ojos de cachorro de Steve lo debilitaban pero tampoco se imaginaba vivir sin ellos.   
-Para toda la vida.

Se besaron de forma traviesa.

***

Los años felices comenzaron. Tras su viaje de bodas, los campeonatos volvieron. El par era cada vez más imparable. Su sincronía era perfecta y sus pasos cada vez más emotivos. A veces parecía que contaban diferentes historias de amor en sus coreografías. La mayoría de los espectadores terminaba llorando y aplaudiendo de pie. Siempre, tras cada coreografía, terminaban con un beso casi por instinto. Ya era parte de su sello.

En lo personal, ambos decidieron mudarse a los suburbios a una casa amplia y suficiente para los dos. Pasaban sus días libres en la cama y disfrutando de su amor joven. Entre las cobijas se profesaban las palabras de amor más dulces, se dedicaban las caricias más excitantes y se daban los besos más profundos.

Steve se adentro en las cobijas para succionar los muslos de Tony. Este gemía complacido y hundía sus dedos en el cabello rubio. Tras terminar de darse un gusto, volvió a entrar en Tony haciéndolo sentir los orgasmos más deliciosos. Tony solía bajar del paraíso a los labios de Steve. Lo repitieron tantas veces hasta que su cuerpo no podía.

Los primeros meses eran así. Steve solía cocinar mientras Tony lo veía desde la barra del desayunador. Tras terminar su labor, miraban a Tony, le quitaba el teléfono o la tablet y en el mismo desayunador tenían sexo. Tony lo recibía sin objeción, a veces hasta Tony era quien lo exigía y Steve era feliz por complacerlo. Era unos recién casados, enamorados viviendo en su burbuja de felicidad. Aunque a veces creían que esa felicidad podía aumentar.

En la sala, tras hacerlo ahí también, Tony montó el regazo de Steve para abrazarlo y sonreírle. Se besaron un poco y se miraron de nuevo.

-Deberíamos tener un hijo-soltó Tony, Steve sonrió emocionado.   
-¿Quieres adoptar?-Tony sonrió afirmando y volvieron a besarse.

Steve planteo la idea tras su segundo año de casados pero Tony no estaba convencido. Después la idea le empezó a gustar y de la nada ya fueron a una residencia infantil para adoptar. A diferencia de lo que imaginaban, la adopción no fue sencilla. Había que seguir un trámite largo por uno o dos años. Al contrario de lo que las personas dijeron, Steve y Tony soportaron esos largos años en la espera de su hijo. Fue tras su victoria en un campeonato mundial que al fin les dieron a su hijo.

Un niño pequeño, moreno y bonito, de mejillas regordetas y un rostro angelical. Se enamoraron de él de inmediato. Era perfecto aunque no era su hijo de sangre. Lo llamaron Peter. Los primeros días fue toda una faramalla pues era un niño llorón y latoso. Tony empezó a cuestionarse su paternidad pero Steve lo reprendía cuando lo hacía al cambiarle los pañales. Era un desastre de familia pero al final siempre encontraban en momento para estar juntos y ser felices.

***

Cuando Peter dio los primeros pasos se necesitaba tener cuidado con él pues poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo y aunque no heredó nada de ellos, el que siempre fuese a los campeonatos y las prácticas lo hizo aprender a bailar. Era un pequeño danzarín que sería talentoso más grande.

Miriam, la entrenadora y mejor amiga de la pareja, les dio una noche juntos. Fue ahí donde conocieron un bar latino muy peculiar: el Kumbala. Ese bar tenía un aura diferente. Se enseñaban los bailes clásicos como la salsa y el merengue pero un baile que les llamó más la atención fue el danzón. Un baile que une parejas. Una danza que podría parecer anticuada pero que si la ves con calma, es un baile de promesa. Donde los amantes viejos se narran las historias de amor más dulces y los amantes olvidados vuelven a reencontrarse para suspirar por el amor un poco más.

El baile no tenía complicaciones, lo aprendieron enseguida. Lo que les costó un poco fue aprender a narrar a través de sus pasos. Debido a su devoción por el otro, el baile empezó a ser perfecto, historias de amor con finales felices. Contaban su historia anhelando felicidad y la profesaban en su pasión. Poco a poco se convirtió en su marca de baile y así empezaron a competir haciendo su participación la más anhelanda por todos.

Sus prácticas en el Kumbala fueron casi diarias o cuando volvían de la competencia. Era más por distraerse y tener un poco del otro antes de volver a la locura familiar. La gente ya sabía que iban a bailar al Kumbala y por ver esa pasión desenfrenada que los caracterizaba, a veces llenaban el lugar. Aunque trataron de no ir todos los días, al final la voz se corría y ellos estaban encantados de dar un espectáculo en ese pequeño bar. Querían mostrarle al mundo toda la alegría de su vida.

La felicidad parecía para siempre pero no todos son cuentos de hadas.

***

Peter se hacía cada vez más grande, inquietó y bastante talentoso. Para sus 8 años ya participaba en campeonatos infantiles con los mejores bailarines en el mundo. Fue ahí donde conoció a un niño retraído y de pocos amigos: James "Bucky" Barnes. Este niño era un talentoso ruso, aunque de padres estadounidenses. Bucky se había criado en Rusia como uno de los mejores bailarines infantiles. Por años se mantuvo al margen de Peter pero este como buen parlanchín, al igual que Tony, lo obligó a hablarle. Para Bucky era la competencia aunque Peter lo veía como un buen amigo.

En una de las competencias de Peter, cuando ya tenían 12 años, fue cuando al fin conoció a Steve y Tony. Dos grandes bailarines, los cuales Bucky admiraba. Peter se acercó con él para presentarle a sus padres, los saludo a ambos de forma cordial. Con Steve se presentó con seriedad pero con Tony fue diferente. Tony le sonrío de una forma que parecía coqueta, sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y cuando lo tomo de la mano para saludar, todo el cuerpo de Bucky reaccionó.

De pronto Tony se volvió su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

***

Tras varios años de victoria, posicionarse como la familia más talentosa, el mundo dejo de sonreírles. En uno de los campeonatos, Steve hizo un mal paso lesionándose el tobillo. Por obvias razones tuvo que retirarse una temporada y Tony fue el único en acompañar a Peter a sus competencias. Para Bucky fue perfecto pues así podía hablar con Tony sin que su esposo estuviera sobre él besuqueándolo. A Bucky comenzaba a molestarle la presencia de Steve y le encantó la idea de toparse solo a Tony.

Para Tony solo era un niño más, el amigo de su hijo. Sus deseos de estar cerca, por parte del muchacho, le parecieron de un niño que buscaba atención adulta. Por ahora, Bucky solo lo veía como un niño que quiere jugar, sin segundas intenciones y sin deseos poco propios de su edad. Aunque Bucky jamás lo vio como figura paterna. Eso iba a ser muy complicado pues al final del día sus emociones terminaban en la sonrisa de Tony.

...

La recuperación de Steve tardó más de lo que pensó, aunque Tony practicaba, como pareja dejaban de lucir como antes. Decidieron darse un descanso de las competencias y enfocarse en Peter y que él perfeccionara sus pasos. Así pasaron 5 años. Peter era un chico talentoso y espectacular con su pareja Mary Jean. Los rumores también decían que eran pareja sentimental pero nadie estaba seguro. La amistad con Bucky seguía y a este se le había unido su pareja de baile, Jennifer Walters que compartía, con Bucky, su enamoramiento por Tony.

Cuando los chicos cumplieron 19 años, Steve y Tony volvieron a las competencias para hacer una de sus presentaciones más espectaculares. Como ganadores, entregarían el premio a la categoría donde concursaban Peter y Bucky. Ese año ambos quedaron empate, para desempatar tenían que bailar un tango. Podían elegir un cambio de pareja. Peter no lo hizo pero Bucky quiso elegir a Tony. Aunque no era la categoría, aceptaron el cambio.

En un inicio a Steve le pareció divertido, recordar a Tony los años de su juventud. En cambio Tony no tenía muchas ganas. Aceptó de todas formas y se preparó. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Steve cuando empezaron a bailar. Bucky bailó con toda su pasión y entrega al ritmo de Roberto Goyeneche y su versión del tango  _El día que me quieras_. Tony sentía una adrenalina en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido con nadie. Era la entrega dura, el temple juvenil y una pasión desbordante por alguien.

Lo había notado en los últimos años pero Bucky había dejado de ser un niño. Era más alto y tenía fuerza en su cuerpo. A veces Tony se sentía culpable de mirarlo de otra manera, como si le atrajera... Como si... No podía ser eso... Aunque ahora solo el sentir el cuerpo de ese chico le provocó sensaciones de un deseo que desconocía. La juventud y esa mirada potente, que parecía anhelarlo, hizo que la razón de Tony desapareciera en ese baile. Que lo entregará todo como si pudiera volver, por unos minutos, a esos tiempos donde solía brillar. Si no fuera por la mirada de preocupación de Steve, el baile hubiera terminado en beso.

Todos aplaudieron, menos Steve.

***

Tony entró a la habitación tras dejar a Peter en la suya. Vio a Steve con su semblante duro y mirándolo pensativo. Entró sin más, como si nada hubiera pasado y comenzó a desvestirse. Se sintió acosado ante la mirada severa de Steve, lo ignoró y se siguió cambiando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?-Tony lo miró alzando una ceja.   
-¿De qué hablas?   
-No eres bueno mintiéndome. ¿Qué ocurrió con ese chico?   
-Bailamos y ya…   
-¿Desde cuándo tiene derecho a tomarse esas libertades?   
-No sé de qué me hablas.   
-¿Si entiendes que tiene la edad de tu hijo?

Tony suspiró, se acercó al sillón donde estaba Steve y montó su regazo. Lo abrazó del cuello para soltarle un beso a un rubio avergonzado que pretendía estar molesto.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó de forma traviesa.   
-Mi lesión…-Steve no sabía cómo seguir- no hemos podido bailar como antes… yo…

Tony lo silencio con un beso y sin pedirlo, Steve lo desnudo. Lo besaba cuando la piel quedaba descubierta, lamía los pezones y desabrochaba el cinturón. Entre gemidos, caricias y a Steve poseyéndolo con vigor, Tony se dejaba llevar. Steve se sentía deseoso, ansioso y quería demostrarle a Tony que él era hábil como antes, que él era quien mejor podía amarlo y en quién Tony solo debía pensar. No en nadie más, solo con el hombre que le prometió la felicidad para siempre.

Los gemidos los contuvo Tony mordiendo el hombro de Steve, este lo acariciaba con toda la ternura del mundo. Le sobaba los muslos con los pulgares, los apretaba y el trasero de Tony lo disfrutaba para hacerlo gemir. Steve se entregó todo, como si no quisiera que le arrebataran a Tony. Cuando se veían con el sudor en su frente y retozaban en ese sillón, sentía nervios y miedo de que fuese alejado. Lo abrazaba deseando fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

Tony tuvo que mantener los ojos abiertos para asegurarse de que el hombre con quien estaba teniendo sexo era Steve.

***

Tras el incidente, Tony se alejó totalmente de Bucky. Apenas un saludo cordial e iba con su esposo o se alejaba de Bucky. Este no comprendió mucho pero no forzó las cosas, al final no era como si alguna vez tuviese oportunidad con Tony. Aunque solo un baile bastó para mostrarle todo el amor que le profesaba desde que lo conoció. Por su parte Tony estaba algo confundido. Tener reacciones por alguien que podría ser su hijo no era normal.

No debería serlo.

***

Cuando Peter cumplió 24, se casó con Mary Jean en una celebración privada. Steve y Tony estaban felices y orgullosos de su hijo. Bucky fue invitado a la ceremonia aunque en ningún momento Steve se le separó a Tony. Ya habían pasado años del incidente en el baile pero aún temía cualquier reacción por parte del muchacho.

Seguramente estaba exagerando.

Pero Bucky se enamoraba cada vez más de Tony. Pasaban los años y ese hombre se veía cada vez mejor. Sabía que no debía acercarse, era padre de su mejor amigo pero Bucky no podía evitarlo. Tony lo hechizó desde el primer momento y no podía negar esas emociones de tantos años. Tony era cada vez más perfecto y necesitaba ponerlo a su alcance.

Apareció su oportunidad unos meses después. Steve y Tony comenzaron a tener problemas. Ya no rendían lo suficiente, obtenían los últimos lugares y Tony anhelaba las glorias pasadas. Había pasado de moda, ya no eran la pareja que innovaba, solo el matrimonio que perecía. Decidieron retirarse pero eso no quitaba los problemas que tenían como pareja. Llegó un momento en que Tony ya no quería estar cerca de Steve en ningún sentido. Recayó en su vicio con el alcohol y empezó a pelear con Peter.

Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de Tony y llego Bucky a extenderle la mano. Tony no quería al inicio pero después fue inevitable. Este le prometía comprensión, se la daba. Le prometía paz, se la daba. Le prometía éxito, se lo dió cuando bailaron juntos una vez y todos los alababan de pie, como antes, como cuando Tony era joven y tenía la gloria a sus pies. Steve se sintió traicionado, obsoleto y dejado de lado por Tony. Como si todo el amor que le había profesado todos esos años hubiera desaparecido de pronto.

Bucky también le prometía amor y estaba dispuesto a todo para dárselo en cuanto Tony lo permitiera. Tony estaba desesperado por su pasado, por sus glorias de antes y con el único que lograba esa conexión olvidada era Bucky. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo malo y solo porque el otro sabía jugar con su pasado, empezaba a ceder. Primero fueron caricias inocentes pero cuando permitió el primer beso, ya no lo pudo parar. Bucky deseaba cada vez más y por una razón que no entendía, Tony se lo permitió. Lo dejó ir hasta donde siempre quiso.

Con Steve ya no narraba historias de amor en el baile. Bucky le prometía historias pasionales.

***

Todo se fue al demonio cuando Steve llegó esa tarde de lluvia con Peter. Habían pasado una tarde, padre e hijo, encantadora pero les ganó la lluvia. Cuando entraron a la sala, Steve sentía que lo partía un rayo. Bucky estaba encima de Tony, lo besaba y desnudaba con deseo. Lo peor de todo es que Tony lo permitía. Fueron solo unos segundos, Steve le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Bucky que lo hizo sangrar del labio. Con Tony no hizo nada…solo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de ahí bajo la tormenta.

A Tony se le vino el mundo encima cuando la mirada de odio de Peter se posicionó en él.

Por unos segundos quiso dar explicaciones pero Bucky lo detuvo y como había pasado antes, lo hizo ignorar sus emociones respecto a su familia, como si le hubiera lavado el cerebro. Dejó ir todas sus oportunidades de disculparse, fue retraído de su intento por seguir a Steve  y disculparse. Sentía ya no tener voluntad, no le quedaron ganas de tenerla como si hubiese perdido la esperanza hace tanto tiempo.

Tony se sentía hueco.

***

El divorcio fue noticia de todo mundo. Algunos alegaron que fue por los últimos campeonatos perdidos, otros que estaban separados hace mucho pero no querían aceptarlo. Vinieron miles de comentarios y todo empeoró cuando Steve renunció para siempre al baile y regresó a su vieja ciudad en Brooklyn. Odiaba estar cerca de lo que le recordara a Tony. Este sufría… No solo por el desprecio de Steve sino porque también Peter lo odiaba. El mundo se le fue encima solo por un momento de desesperación, por un momento de duda… Por un momento en el que fue atacado, besado y desnudado con su consentimiento.

Tony estaba perdiéndose…

***

  
Tras dos o tres años de la separación con Steve, decidió darle una oportunidad a aquel chico que siempre lo ha amado, de quien ha sido objeto de admiración. Bucky fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, Tony estaba feliz…un poco… aunque seguía sintiendo culpa y extrañando su vida con Steve. Eran felices, no eran los más ricos ni tenían la mejor relación pero eran felices… Steve realmente lo amaba pero la traición no la perdona y esa vez fue lo único que hizo.

Tal vez usaba a Bucky para no sentirse solo, tal vez solo se sentía responsable de los sentimientos que le profesaba. Tal vez solo quería pagar una penitencia pues las cosas no pintaron bien.

Bucky tenía una obsesión demasiado extraña con Tony que cuando al fin lo vio suyo, aumento a una sobreprotección excesiva. Los celos de Steve eran nada a comparación de los celos de Bucky. Vigilar cada paso de Tony, cada llamada, cada momento en que se alejaba de su vista.

Tony empezó a verse en una prisión.

Esos días extrañaba más a Steve, lamentaba tanto el haberlo lastimado. En un momento que Tony tuvo oportunidad, escapó. Salió corriendo a Brooklyn pero Bucky lo encontró antes de lograrlo. Lo manipuló con suicidarse si lo abandonaba, le lloró y Tony se compadeció.

-Porque favor, no me dejes-lloraba Bucky desconsolado-. Te amo, te amo... No me dejes Tony...

En sus brazos suplicaba y como si fuese su responsabilidad, Tony lo acepto, le acaricio la mejilla y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Ya Tony le daba lo mismo, desde que empezó a engañar a Steve se sentía vacío, sucio y lleno de un aura tan oscura que daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera con él. Ya nada importaba.

Ya no existía felicidad en su vida.

***

  
Pasaron dos años así. Tony estaba harto de la misma situación y cada vez más anhelaba a Steve. En especial cuando este volvió como entrenador de una chica llamada Laura Lang, con quien se rumoraba tenían un romance. A Tony le dolió pues aún tenía un poco de fe en que Steve lo amara como él lo hacía cada vez más aunque no lo mereciera.

En la participación final de Bucky, Tony lo acompañó. Solo para hacer acto de presencia y poder ver a Steve aunque sea a lo lejos. Todo fue incómodo, Steve lo rechazaba con la mirada, Tony parecía suplicar pero al final ninguno cedió. Tuvo que ser el destino, de nuevo, el que decidiera por ellos.

Al final, la pareja de Laura ganó e hizo una petición. Deseaba ver bailar de nuevo a los dos hombres que la inspiraron y justo ese día se encontraban en el salón. Quería que Steve y Tony volvieran a bailar juntos. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, miraron al público que les suplicaba y aplaudía. Bucky no pudo evitarlo pues cuando menos lo espero, ya estaban en medio de la pista viéndose fijamente. 

_Sol, no entiendes lo que pasa aquí_  
_Esto es la noche y de la noche son las cosas del amor_  
_El corazón a media luz siempre se entregará_

El tacto en el cuerpo del otro fue de melancolía, la cercanía familiar tensaba ambos cuerpos y esas miradas suplicaban el amor que nunca se había ido. El baile empezó… un danzón suave y lento. Paso atrás y paso delante, las manos de Steve se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de Tony. Sus cuerpos pegados, sus mentes perdidas en los ojos del otro y sus labios cercanos. Era como esa primera vez.

_Mar, todo el ambiente huele a mar. Mucho calor._  
_Sudores en la piel, sudor sabor a sal_  
_Y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enamorar_

La música cambio, lentamente un tango más rápido y más apasionado. Les recordó esos días donde en la pista contaban su historia de amor y a veces parecía que hacían el amor. La sensación de la piel del otro, el sudor, las respiraciones pegadas en sus rostros. El último movimiento los obligó recorrer el cuerpo del otro con fuerza, arrastrar sus manos produciendo sensaciones que habían extrañado. Cuando lo notaron, sus labios estaban abiertos, con los alientos mezclándose y cerca para darse un beso.

No se lo dieron. La gente que aplaudió los sacó del hechizo. Había sido la mejor interpretación de sus vidas. Se alejaron, miraron a todos e hicieron una reverencia. Se alejaron sin desear hacerlo.

No parecía un adiós.

  
***

  
-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-gritó Bucky mientras Tony estaba limpiándose el sudor-. ¡Pudiste negarte!   
-Se acabó-dijo Tony sin ánimos, se sentó en la banca y a Bucky que parecía asustado. Tony lo miró serio-. Terminé contigo. Ya no te quiero más en mi vida. Ya la arruinaste lo suficiente.

Fue un momento de furia, tal vez. Tony lo vio normal… Bucky le levantó la mano para golpearlo, Tony lo iba a aceptar sin más pero alguien lo detuvo. Tony se sorprendió al ver a su hijo ahí, defendiéndolo.

-¡Basta, Bucky!-sentenció Peter-. Termínalo de una vez. Ya no quiero que separes más a mis padres.

Bucky se alejó dolido y sin rechistar. Tony sintió cierto alivio. Ya no estaba en edad para esas idioteces. Peter seguía con el ceño fruncido, se sentó a un lado. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Gracias-dijo Tony.   
-¿Desde cuándo él…?-Tony se encogió de hombros.   
-Tampoco es que me importe.   
-Tú aún amas a papá… ¿no? Ese baile fue… lo dijeron todo.   
-Nunca deje de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dejé ir.

Volvieron a callarse. Unos segundos en silencio y cuando iba a hablar, dos disparos resonaron fuera de los vestidores.

Salieron corriendo para averiguar lo que había pasado.   
...

Bucky estaba desesperado, quería llevarse lejos a Tony y no volver jamás pero Tony ya no cedería, no más. Estaba harto de él, de su vida juntos, de las veces que Bucky perdía el juicio y Tony terminaba lastimado. Pues bien, ya no tenía nada ahora y podría irse sin remordimientos. Si Tony ya no lo quería, ya no valía la pena seguir ahí. Ya no más.

...

Steve estaba tirado en el piso junto a otro cuerpo. Tony sintió perder el aire y corrió hacia él. Solo tenía un roce de bala en el costado pero el otro no había corrido con la misma suerte. Todos veían como Bucky se había suicidado en ese mismo recinto… aún cuando Steve trató de detenerlo.

Todo es un desastre.

  
***

  
Tras los acontecimientos con Bucky, el funeral y todo lo que vino después, se dieron un tiempo. Tony tenía que rehacer su propia vida, sin depender de nadie más que de él. Steve se estaba aliviando con el cuidado de Mary Jean y Peter. Todo se había vuelto tan absurdo que ya no había ánimos de nada. Jennifer Walters se acercó a Tony para ayudarlo a pasar el mal trago pero este ya no aceptaría a alguien joven enamorado de él.

Solo atrae problemas.

...

Fue un tiempo después cuando encontró una nota bajo la puerta de su casa. La levantó y sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando leyó:

  
_Kumbala_  
_8:30 pm._

  
Estuvo ahí desde las 8 de la noche solo por esperar. Estaba nervioso que encendió un puro pues beber no le nacía. Se le fue el aire cuando lo vio en la mesa de al lado, sintió que su corazón se escaparía cuando lo vio acercarse para pedirle un último baile.

_Una risa, una caricia_  
_Y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enamorar_  
_Un sabroso y buen danzón_  
_A media luz, el corazón_  
_Y en el Kumbala todo es música y pasión_

La primera lección que les dieron al aprender a bailar fue que deberían expresar sus emociones, la segunda para que sea una coreografía perfecta, es contar una historia y la tercera para que todo fuera un buen conjunto, es que se dejasen llevar. Lo hicieron, en medio de la pista de ese viejo bar latino, bajo el sonido de esa vieja canción que alguna vez los unió y sobre esas emociones que los consumían lentamente.

Al final quedaron juntos, enredados en el cuerpo del otro. Sus labios cerca y sus emociones a flor de piel. Esta vez pudieron separarse, esta vez pudieron dejarse ir pero por primera vez, Steve lo sujeto con todas sus fuerza, con todo el deseo de no separarse que debió dejar en claro el día que firmaron el divorcio. Tony solo se dejó llevar y sus labios se acercaron.

Un beso…si tan solo se hubieran dado un beso esa vez, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Un beso que los llevó al recuerdo de toda su vida. A la última vez que estuvieron en la pista de baile juntos y no sellaron su baile con un beso. A la última vez que el beso fluyo sin esfuerzo. A la vez que vieron a Peter ganando su primer concurso de baile. A la vez que Steve le pidió matrimonio. A la vez que bailaron por primera vez juntos. A la vez que se vieron por primera ocasión sintiendo sus corazones emocionados y sabiendo que serían para toda la vida.

Un beso que significaba todo.

***

Llegaron a la habitación entre risas, habían tomado una botella de champagne y dos copas. Tony cerró la puerta con su cuerpo y Steve se pegó a él sonriéndole. Se besaron tontamente mientras buscaban como abrir la botella. Se sentaron en el piso, Steve sirvió las dos copas y bebieron. Dos tragos simplemente y Steve ya estaba sujetando a Tony de la cintura, lo besaba con desesperación y se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Tiraron el champagne mientras Steve subía a Tony a la cama y lo desnudaba.

Sentir su piel de nuevo, su cuerpo delicioso y esos ojos que suplicaban. Ya no eran jóvenes, sus cabellos estaban canosos aunque a Steve no se le notaban. Sus labios estaban más secos que antes, su vigor ya no era como la primera vez y aún así estaban haciendo el amor como jamás lo habían hecho, como si fuese la primera ocasión que estaban juntos.

Sentir la cadera de Tony moverse a su ritmo, su pecho subiendo y bajando al sentirse invadido, sentir esos muslos suaves y sentir esa erección en su abdomen. Todo Tony era como recordaba, como extrañaba en aquel horrible departamento solitario de Brooklyn donde lloraba como idiota. Donde esperaba verlo entrar y donde temió ir a buscarlo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza intentando no soltar unas lágrimas, Tony lo miró curioso.

-No te vayas-suplicó-. No te vuelvas a ir…

Tony quiso reír pero solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta. Le beso la frente para aferrarse con más fuerza.

-No me vuelvas a dejar ir…-le susurró.

Se quedaron abrazados buscando fundirse… buscando no separarse jamás. Volviéndose a enamorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Les contare un poco de este universo. La tierea 32323 es la CW de la Secret Wars. En este universo Steve y Tony dividieron EU en dos partes, Iron y Blue. La CW llegó a consecuencias tan extremas que no había forma de reconciliación. Son los divorciados, pues. Los que llevaron el divorcio al extremo. Una cosa curiosa es que por más que pasaron los años, el único que envejeció fue Tony y no Steve. Tal vez por el suero del súper soldado.
> 
> Y si, Bucky es malo en este universo.
> 
> Yo quería un AU de ellos donde pudieran estar juntos. Un spoiler... Mueren juntos en el original y no les diré como para que lo busquen y lean.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y perdón si es demasiado triste. Estos días no me siento muy feliz pero meh... Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
